


i'll catch you when you fall

by Sorahana



Series: Even heroes needs saving once in a while [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic (sort of), not like he c-cares or anything, robbie reluctantly plays hero, sport is like the Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: Honestly, Robbie didn't want to let his plan go to waste. That was the sole reason he was doing this. (At least, that was what he kept telling himself anyway).





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've written this out weeks ago but only just now remembered about it haha. as always, less accuracy to maximize hurt. someone needs to play hero for once and robbie just happens to be there.
> 
> please forgive mistakes/oocness and i hope ya'll enjoy!

Sitting on the branch of a relatively tall tree, the elf took in deep, steady breaths. His eyes squeezed shut, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He was sitting deathly still and would have looked like the perfect picture of calm if it wasn’t for the white knuckled grip that he had on the branch. 

Sportacus released a deep breath before he decided to test the waters again. Ever so slowly, his baby blue eyes opened, first staring at nothing in particular until they were fully open. He felt better than before, which made him think that finally he would be able to get out of this tree.

Then his gaze traveled down. 

While he was pretty high up, this sort of height was nothing to the superhero. He knew how to get down safely, even without doing all of his flips. The problem was his head. It felt heavy and made him want to tilt to one side. If it wasn’t for the sickening dizziness, he probably would have.

With how he felt, the drop looked far more daunting. Even more so than diving from his airship, which should be illogical. Then again, there wasn’t much thinking that his brain could do, what with how it felt like a vice was crushing it. 

It really was rude. Either his head hurt or it was just the dizziness. Attacking him simultaneously hardly seemed fair. Perhaps it was just one over the other but he couldn’t even begin to bother to think more on it. Thinking hurt.

Right, where was he? Ah yes. Jumping down.

He chanced another look, this time slamming his eyes shut when the dizziness kicked up a notch. It really felt like it was only his death grip on the branch that was keeping him from tipping backwards. Sportacus sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth, exhaling noisily through his nose. 

Calm down now, he tried to tell himself. Being in this situation where there was a very real possibility that he could seriously injure himself brought upon a sense of dread that was really unhelpful in the whole save himself from the tree thing. He didn’t need his heart beating so loud and fast. Made the whole headache / dizziness worse. 

While Sportacus was going through this dilemma, a pair of eyes was watching him from afar.

Robbie Rotten had cooked up a wonderfully evil plan that should send Sportakook out of LazyTown forever. It involved a pit covered in feathers, a cannon and some rubber balls. All it needed was the blue elf to fall into his trap.

Robbie saw how Sportacus did his stupid flips – with a little less enthusiasm and more focus than usual, he begrudgingly noted – before taking an uncharacteristic break. Sportadofus leaned against a nearby wall, one hand wiping off the sweat from his forehead. Then he heard a loud chirping noise that brought his gaze upwards.

A small bird got hooked in some leaves and was having trouble getting free. Being the disgustingly kind soul that he was, Sportanerd took a running start and jumped once before he got his feet planted in the bark. He climbed the rest of the way up where he situated himself on the branch where he got easy access to the noisy creature.

Once Sportaloser freed the bird and it flew, Robbie waited for the superhero to jump down so he could head towards his masterfully hidden trap. 

Only it never happened. Robbie watched in a mixture of surprise and reluctant curiosity as Sportadork seemed to be having… problems in performing the simple task. All he had to do was jump down, maybe do one of his stupid flips in the process just because he can.

Instead of that, what he got to see was a rare showing of hesitance from the usual exuberant elf. It looked like he was trying to jump down but each time, he stopped himself and then swayed a bit dangerously – not that he cared or anything – before he sat perfectly still.

Robbie didn’t know what was going on with his self proclaimed rival. All that he knew was a foreign feeling stirring near the area where a heart should be. The villain would never bring himself to even think that he felt… worry for Sportakook. 

No, that was definitely not the case! It was just heartburn, probably from all the delicious cake he ate earlier. Still, the feeling only grew stronger the longer he watched Sportanerd. He looked like he was losing energy, which was practically unheard of but that was how it looked like to Robbie.

There was also the fact that each and every failed attempt made him sway even more dangerously than the last. At one point, a noisier than usual exhalation of breath (gasp) escaped his lips when it really did look like the elf was falling off the tree. A gruffer exhalation of breath (sigh) was made when Sportaloser righted himself at the last second.

Robbie found himself scowling in anger – not like it was masking his concern for the hero – as he stood up from his hiding spot. This was getting very annoying! Sportakook was taking far too long to get down, wasting away his precious nap time and his dastardly trap! Robbie was going to show him a piece of his mind by getting him down himself!

(It wasn’t like he was helping Sportadork or anything. He simply wanted him to fall into his trap faster.)

The local villain left the area, his strides faster than usual. Dare he say, it almost looked like he was jogging. (The faster he got this done, the sooner his plan would commence! Not that his fear for the dumb blue elf had anything to do with his sudden bout of energy).

For the first time in a very long time, Sportacus felt actual fear. Being in such a position for so long was sapping away at his energy and the dizziness was hitting him faster and longer. His arms were aching and he almost couldn’t feel his grip anymore. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up and that honestly scared him so much.

A fall from this height without anything to cushion the impact… there was a very real possibility that he could…

Before he could stop himself, a small whimper escaped him. 

With his eyes squeezed shut, he failed to notice a figure approaching from a distance, wheezing and breathless from having to drag something behind him.

“Hey Sportaloser!” A familiar voice called out from below. Sportacus knew who it was but he couldn’t find it in him to open his eyes. 

“R-Robbie?” The villain’s heart did not twinge at the crack in his voice. “Is t-that you?”

Robbie rolled his eyes, not like the damsel in distress could see him. “No, it’s Pinky and I’ve just gone through puberty. Of course it’s me Sportakook!”

Sportacus still refused to open his eyes but he did feel a bit better knowing that his friend was there. “R-Robbie… help me… please.”

Robbie bit his inner cheek. Seeing Sportadork begging for his help should be the one of the highlight of his villainous career. Instead of making him feel good and proud, it only made the weird sensation from before grow stronger. 

It was wrong, Robbie realize. It was wrong to see Sportanerd like this. He should never look so… vulnerable. 

Robbie exhaled noisily. “I should just leave you up that tree–” he pointedly ignored the pang in his heart when he heard Sportaloser’s gasp. “–but then it’d be a waste of my brilliant plan.” 

With that, he pulled the huge mattress closer. The stupid thing was heavy and dragging it all the way here used up an insane amount of energy but it should be enough to break the elf’s fall.

“Jump Sportakook!” Robbie yelled. 

“I-I can’t!” Came the shaky reply.

“There’s a mattress down here! Don’t be a baby and just jump already!”

There was a brief pause. “A-Are you sure? There’s a m-mattress?” he breathed out. 

Robbie felt a headache coming. Oh, he was going to regret saying this but this should convince Sportadork and they could avoid him falling backwards and…

A very exaggerated groan. “Trust me!”

Sportacus still looked hesitant but it was obvious that the words got to him. With one final exhale, he let go of the branch and fell. He only managed an involuntary scream before he hit the mattress. 

Robbie will deny for all eternity that he rushed forward out of concern for Sportanerd. He just wanted to see if his mattress was alright. It was the good kind, too!

Sportacus laid still for a moment longer before he groaned weakly. Robbie expected for him to get up ridiculously quick but instead, he remained where he was, one arm wrapping around his stomach while the other draped over his eyes. He was slightly curled up as well and if it wasn’t for the noises he was making, Robbie would have thought he had passed out.

He poked the hero’s shoulder. “Did you get a concussion?”

Sportacus’ mustache twitched slightly. “So mean, Robbie,” was his weak reply.

Robbie placed a hand on his shoulder, which recoiled back in surprise almost instantly. The inventor stared at the elf for a few seconds, all sort of thoughts running through his brilliant mind. This time, he gingerly pressed the back of his hand against Sportacus’ neck. Once more, he jerked his hand back.

Shit. That felt like touching a heater. Sportacus was boiling hot.

The villain contemplated on solutions for a little while longer. No matter what route he mentally examined it from, it all lead to one common decision. 

Robbie couldn’t leave him like this. As much as he disliked the hero, walking away right now brought a despicable (not the good, er, bad kind, even) taste to his mouth. He wanted to get rid of the elf, not let him die from his brain getting cooked. 

He poked the sick man once more. “Sportakook, get up.”

A vague noise.

“Come on now! Do you really want to stay here and… and let the kids see you? What would they think if they saw their hero like this?”

That got him a reaction. Sportacus slowly turned till he was on his stomach. With far more effort than it should, he shakily pushed himself up. Sportacus remained on his hands and knees, eyes tightly shut until Robbie grabbed his arm and pulled him upwards.

Sportaloser almost sent them both crashing back on the mattress when he leaned his weight against Robbie. With a grunt, he pushed the elf with far more gentleness he claimed he didn’t have, took one of his arm and threw it around his shoulder. 

This position was horrendous on his back but it was the only way, considering Sportadofus was shorter than him. 

Robbie started to take a step forward, which coaxed Sportacus to do the same. He was shaking and sweating, face pressed uncomfortably to Robbie’s chest. If it wasn’t for his condition, Robbie would have shoved him away for being this close. 

(Maybe he was catching whatever bug that the elf had because his heart was beating a little bit faster.)

“R-Robbie…?” A whisper. “Where are we…?”

“My lair,” he grunted out. “Letting you go up to that stupid airship is just asking for trouble.”

Sportacus managed to grin weakly. “Thought you were all about trouble.”

Was it too late to leave him in an undignified heap on the floor? 

(Yes, yes it was.)

Robbie huffed out loud, cheeks tinged with the faintest shade of red. “It’s not exactly much fun when you’re already in trouble. You made me waste an afternoon! And you absolutely ruined my plan! You’re going to have to pay for this, Sportadumb.”

There was a low hum. “Sure Robbie… Thanks.”

With the pair stumbling through the streets, Robbie’s face did not get warm at Sportakook’s disgusting thank you. He was a villain! They don’t get thank yous from sick sports elves. It was just the sun being particularly harsh. Really.

(Not really).

**Author's Note:**

> robbie's more of a pudding than he lets on. even with sport out of it, he does remember a kind voice and a gentle touch on his back. secretly kind and considerate robbie is my jam honestly.


End file.
